August 28, 2015/Chat log
6:54 Dragonian King sup peep 7:00 Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:21 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 7:21 Dragonian King hi lily Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:26 Williamm258 hi 7:26 Dragonian King hi will guys had an idea 7:27 Williamm258 yes 7:28 Dragonian King since we all won the in the end challenge i think the winners should get punished this time :D 7:29 Williamm258 ok 7:30 Dragonian King everyone has to do something that they want to 7:33 Williamm258 ? 7:33 Dragonian King basically, find something you want to do and then do it it's not really a punishment, but we DID win sooo 7:35 Flower1470 ok 8:07 Williamm258 peep coming in Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:07 Loving77 hi jony 8:07 Dragonian King hey jony you missed the in the end challenge 8:08 Williamm258 hi jony 8:08 Cfljony22 Hey guys sry i havent been on lately, i feel terrible whats that 8:08 Loving77 @will in a mintue 8:08 Williamm258 ok 8:10 Dragonian King we have to say in the end in every sentence or we lose we all won though :( 8:11 Flower1470 Hey Jony, sorry to hear that :( 8:12 Cfljony22 yeah 8:14 Williamm258 we Are still changing our avatars 8:15 Cfljony22 mine disappeared so i got the best pokemani in the world 8:17 Flower1470 :P 8:27 Dragonian King i'll change mine i apologize in advance oh gosh that turned out horribly forget i said anything (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) (anton) there 8:34 Williamm258 do you like it 8:35 Loving77 LILY DID YOU SEE THE NEW EMOTES W101 ADDED??? 8:35 Dragonian King yea 8:35 Williamm258 do you like my Avatar 8:36 Dragonian King yea 8:38 Williamm258 Now it's your turn to change your avatars 8:39 Dragonian King i hope mine works yay it fits somebody talk 8:40 Loving77 sup 8:40 Dragonian King testing ok ill refresh then hi im back 8:41 Loving77 boop 8:41 Dragonian King i dont like this one hang on Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:41 Dragonian King okay im using this one now lol 8:41 Williamm258 ok peep lily It's your turn 8:43 Dragonian King i bet you guys don't know why i picked this avatar 8:43 Williamm258 no Why did I pick mine 8:44 Dragonian King because it's your favorite character from an anime 8:46 Williamm258 You picked your favorite character to 8:47 Dragonian King yep but that's not the reason 8:48 Williamm258 What is it then 8:49 Dragonian King the next episode is about bill so i'm excited 8:51 Williamm258 ok Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:06 Flower1470 new avvie happy now? :P 9:07 Cfljony22 UH i guess i gotta get a new avatar or else ima be the weird one o_o 9:09 Williamm258 bro on the show my avatar and lily avatar are a couple :) 9:09 Dragonian King cool what show is it anyway? 9:10 Loving77 boop 9:10 Cfljony22 i doubt the second part is correct tho 9:10 Loving77 ok changed mine 9:10 Dragonian King hey it's ugly hair man 9:11 Cfljony22 i love nothing but my self u can quote me on that 9:11 Flower1470 @Will that can be argued tho he never really loved her he pretended to so he could further his ideals 9:14 Williamm258 the Show is called death note 9:15 Dragonian King oh cool 9:18 Williamm258 you can look it up If you want 9:19 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:19 Dragonian King bye peep 9:19 Cfljony22 See ya Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:21 Flower1470 ooo 9:21 Williamm258 im going to bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Dragonian King I'm waiting for my laptop to loaf. make him eat the stringy things off of some bananas i had to say that before lily's head exploded no you should of let it explode MOM JUST SAID THAT SILLY IS PEEP'S BOYFRIEND ITS CANON It's like me running around yelling "LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1" And if someone has a special Rainbow Trout card I freak out saying "I NEED THAT CARD TO RECLAIM MY MEMORIES!!!1111!!!!!1!!!1!11111111!!!!!!!!!" 9:38 Flower1470 O_o 9:38 Dragonian King just reading some quotes i saved ooh i found more quotes Do they not allow the talk of farting on TTK? I bet Shark farts but he like only does it at home or when he's on his motorcycle both wonderful gems from your friendly neighborhood peep 7:49 Dragonian King do you prefer whale or scrooge or farts or creepy downsizer head 7:49 Flower1470 none of the above 7:50 Dragonian King okay we'll pick one randomly * Dragonian King pulls out a spinner 7:50 Flower1470 NO I PREFER SHARK 7:50 Loving77 NO SHE PREFERS FARTS 7:51 Dragonian King DING DING DING 7:51 Flower1470 NOOOOOOO 7:51 Dragonian King FARTS HAS BEEN CHOSEN GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! * Dragonian King waves as the audience cheers while confetti is falling and the screen fades to black while Lily is crying in the background 7:52 Flower1470 *sob* 7:52 Dragonian King okay so what's the worst smell of farts 7:52 Loving77 wait no one has ever farted in Zexal 7:53 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:53 Dragonian King Peep does Lily fart? :O 7:53 Flower1470 no. I do not. 7:53 Loving77 Yes. Yes she does 7:54 Dragonian King Do they smell bad? 7:54 Flower1470 That was a stupid question. EVERYONE farts/ .* 7:54 Loving77 Sometimes 7:54 Dragonian King What do they smell like 7:54 Loving77 corn some chat logs are just too good 9:45 Flower1470 Silly, this is when you thank God for not giving you a sibling. 9:45 Dragonian King (rofl) Sometimes I wish I had a sibling and then I think of reasons why I would rather live in a pumpkin 9:46 Flower1470 There are pros and cons most of the chat logs are examples of the cons obviously 9:46 Dragonian King no most of the chat logs are examples of the fact that we don't have conversations very often 9:47 Flower1470 ok.... true we talked so much during the Toontown years that we have nothing to say now 9:50 Dragonian King lol pretty much i'm gonna look for more chat logs that mention farts while you wait, watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgzACnYsV8U 9:51 Flower1470 wow ty 9:51 Dragonian King wow i just posted those quotes a few months ago March 13, 2015/Chat log i'm redundant my redundancy is redundant! D: 9:52 Cfljony22 I feel sick 9:52 Dragonian King 7:45 Dragonian King i have the power of farting from me talking about farting? or health reasons because i could believe either one 9:53 Cfljony22 im serious tho 9:54 Dragonian King that stinks 6:46 Flower1470 lol yes, how dare my significant other fart 9:54 Cfljony22 o_o 9:55 Dragonian King i am so mature 9:55 Cfljony22 i think today was the worst day of my life but who am i to judge 9:55 Dragonian King :/ 9:55 Flower1470 its your life, you have the right to judge 9:58 Cfljony22 its kinda hard to to be self bias tho im sure people have had it worst tho i think 9:59 Flower1470 doesn't matter try not to invalidate your own feelings 9:59 Dragonian King ^ just because someone else has bigger problems doesn't mean your problems don't matter 10:00 Flower1470 You feel horrible. That's not a lie. That is what you're feeling. What other feel feel/ have felt is irrelevant. 10:14 Dragonian King lily you really need to catch up on gravity falls 10:17 Flower1470 yea 10:18 Dragonian King dont let the dumbo shippers spoil it for you also major spoilers are floating around everywhere if you haven't seen them already 10:23 Flower1470 ive seen some stuff lol 10:23 Dragonian King ...what kind of stuff 10:24 Flower1470 two stans brothers i think 10:24 Dragonian King NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gg 10:24 Flower1470 hehe 10:24 Dragonian King so you know he exists but do you know anything about him 10:25 Flower1470 he might be the author of those weird books Dipper likes? is he the one with the extra finger 10:25 Dragonian King (sigh) well you got the entire show ruined for you it's really good though so you should still watch it 10:26 Flower1470 you know, I saw everything about the second half of Zexal before I watched it. all the deaths. everything. and I still loved it seeing pieces dont really ruin it. it's amazing how they put it all together 10:26 Dragonian King well in that case you should be fine there's still a lot of stuff surrounding the stan twins that you don't know (i think) it's pretty interesting and plot-y it might even be better now because you can go back and see all the foreshadowing 10:33 Flower1470 nice nice 10:45 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 10:45 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:49 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015